Tiredness
by Distinct Storyteller
Summary: Oneshot about Sailor Moon being tired and a brief meeting with Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars are also present, but have very minor roles. This takes place in the original anime and is before Sailor Jupiter arrives.


This is my first time writing a Sailor Moon based story. This takes place before Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus have appeared. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

She was already so very tired after running away. Her eyes felt the urge to look back, but she just couldn't. After everything he did for her, she could've at least kept the promise. Her two comrades and guide wouldn't be very far behind either, but would he make it?

He just had to. She was tempted to look back. To see if they were there, anyone of them, especially him. She didn't know what it was about him that made her heart beat so fast. Was it his charming blue eyes? The various red roses that he carried?

There was no way of telling nor did she have to wonder. She mentally bid farewell and continued to run. She was their target, they would probably be after her. She'd only need to hope for the safety of others. Hope, a word that has been occurring a lot recently.

Her breath began to get heavier. Her legs felt as if they were wearing her entire body down. She struggled to take in the fresh air around her. The nearby lake of water looked so refreshing. If she could just get a drink...but she couldn't. She'd have to keep running.

The moon shone onto the nearby bit of water from above. It proclaimed its dominance. The lunar light reflected onto her long, blonde hair. One foot almost tripped over the other. Her red boots ended up on the ground along with her body, yet she continued.

She possibly couldn't be taken down that easily. Her eyes glared ahead and wondered what her comrades, guide, and especially he were doing. It was undoubtedly a youma. They had been making her life a living hell for the past two weeks.

A roar in the distance caused her to change her mind. She would ignore his advice of running away, she would continue to follow them. She was a heroine, she couldn't sit by and do nothing. Her destiny said otherwise, she would punish the youma in the name of the moon.

Her heart thumped as she turned around. She caught a glimpse of the crescent moon. A small droplet of her sweat fell onto the ground. Her body said she couldn't do it, but her mind and heart, the foundation of her determination, begged to differ.

A red light glared not too far from where she was. A red light that was all so familiar. She could also hear the screams of two girls, her comrades. Another voice was trying to pull them all together, the one who had guided her. She followed the red light over the horizon.

If it was not a battlefield, the scenery would perhaps be very picturesque. The luscious trees were easy to get through. With the moon being her only light, she leapt through the area. When transformed, she could do incredible things that her normal self would not be capable of doing.

"Mercury, fog this place up. Mars, get ready to attack at any given moment," the voice of her guide said from the distance.

Her blue haired comrade took a deep breath, not even noticing her, and said, "Shabon spray!"

Soapy bubbles were spread throughout the air. The girl herself had to hide behind a tree. The monster in a black dress with stick coloured hair that went down to her shoulders smirked. The monster took a stance and roared, her two comrades were not afraid.

"Fire soul!" her comrade, the warrior of Mars, shouted.

A large column of fire was sent out from her two forefingers. She could feel the heat from behind a tree. The fire did more harm than good. Not only did it pierce through the smoke, but the monster managed to jump right above it. Her guide gasped at the fact that her plan had failed.

She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped out from her position behind the tree and appeared. From a distance, it would look as if it was part of a movie, but it was not. She was there in person, the heroine who fought for many things, she had defeated numerous monsters before.

"Stop right there! I'm the pretty sailor soldier of love and justice," she took a breath before continuing, "Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

"Sailor Moon, we told you to get out of here," Luna, her guide, shouted from the corner.

"It's as if you want to die today, I'll grant you your wish," the youma shouted in a feminine voice.

The youma balled her hands together. A ball of dark energy appeared above. She smirked a bit, which confused both Sailor Moon and Luna. Her comrades were on guard and ready, at least one of them was. A black burst of energy started to come right towards the heroine.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Sailor Mercury, the warrior of Mercury, yelled.

It all happened too fast. Sailor Mercury's bubbles would do nothing as the youma had already located Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars wouldn't be able to react in time. Luna couldn't do anything. The heroine of the moon closed her eyes, fearing the end. If only he had stuck around.

She felt a small breeze go through her hair. Her eyes opened and he was carrying her to safety. She didn't know where he came from, yet again she never knew. They gently landed on top of a tree. The youma was searching for them, she didn't even know where they were.

"Tuxedo Mask, you saved…" she was cut off by his masculine voice.

He said, "Now, Sailor Moon!"

She was snapped out of her slow motion fantasy. Her fingers pressed on her tiara's red keystone. She got into a position that looked like she was ready to throw a frisbee. Her eyes glared with mighty determination. The youma was still searching.

"Moon tiara action!" the heroine shouted as her tiara became a golden disk.

The golden disk flew through the air for a brief moment before cutting the youma in half. It tore through the black dress and turned her, the monster, into sand. The yellow bits of sand that fell onto the ground were soon blown away by the wind.

"You should listen to me next time," Tuxedo Mask said as he turned his back towards her.

"I just wanted to help, I didn't mean any harm," she said in defense as she couldn't stand his disapproval.

He pondered for a moment before giving his response, "Very well, there will be many times you want to save people. You need to learn what is right and when. I look forward to seeing you again."

Before she could reply, he leapt out of the tree and into the sky. A small blush appeared on her face. She had forgotten all about her tiredness, he cured it. She would be forever grateful.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask," she thought to herself.


End file.
